iNevel
by JustAngela
Summary: this is a crossover between rumplestilskin and icarly, if you don't know rumplestilsking, it's a story reed it, it's not so long, and well it's a pretty funny story :D
1. First chapta

**This is the beginning off a crossover off rumplestilsking and icarly, I know it seems weird but it's just getting better…**

Spencer was a really humble miller born in a random kingdom, he was married to this beautiful woman named Anna with astonishing beauty, but Anna dumped him for the milk guy of the kingdom of milk, poor Spencer only had the consummation of they're love they're beautiful daughter Sam.

**Sam's point of view**

Great, now my dad's just telling everyone in town that I can fly, and that I can do pretty much anything, right after my mom left us he just started spoiling me, and being overly protective, he like's to tell everyone that I'm he's daughter, he's just so proud off me, even thought I have bad grades in school, I punch other kids, and I ate my last pet, but anyhow my dad have never stopped being proud off me, I guess it's because I'm every thing he have…

"Yes, it's true my daughter Sammy, it's just the most beautiful girl in this crappy town, she's a catch, she's smart, she can go out of space, and she has communicated with aliens too." I hate listening to him talking with the neighbor about me.

"Yeah, what ever Spencer I see you tomorrow at the farm" Mr. Franklin was my dad's best friend, and also our neighbor, he also thought about me the same way my dad did.

Out of the sudden a midget came out off the bushes

"Sorry to bother you Spencer, but you have to go see King Freddie he wants to talk too you about that bird you stole from him" yeah, my dad didn't do that, I did.

"I didn't do that, you should know that nugget" ha ha ha, the midget name is nugget.

"I know Spencer, just go and talk to king Freddie and explain what happened to him" yeah, I got my dad in to this kind of situations all the time.

"Ok, fine I'll go thanks for the message nugget, see you at the palace"

* * *

"Ok, Sam I'm going too see the king don't do anything illegal while I'm out" I don't make any promises

"Just go already" he was just so annoying

"I'll see you when I get back princess"

"Yeah, just go before the horse craps in front of our house" I love my dad

* * *

**Spencer's point of view**

This is so great, I'm at the palace now the king can know about my beautiful daughter Sam, she's my life, mi daughter all I want it's what's best for her, and now that I have my time with the king it's just great.

"Sir You can now get inside the room, and go talk to the king" I love this waiters or whatever they are.

"Love you're uniform by the way"

"It's not a uniform, it's my armor Sir" what ever dude, I'm on the castle!

Great, now I'm inside the king's room, this is so amazing, I can see his throne, and his buffoon, I've heard of him, I think his name is Gibby, God I love the buffoon.

"Hello, you're highness" I said while I made a reverence.

"You must be Spinner, the guy that stole my bird" why does he care about a stupid bird, he's the king for crying out loud, he can buy every bird in the world.

"I didn't do it you're highness, you must believe me"

"Why should I believe in the janitor's word" he's an ass.

"I'm not a janitor you're highness, I'm a milliner and as an offer to you, I'll give you my most precious possession"

"What is you're most precious possession?" my daughter

"My money you're highness" I'm not giving him my daughter

"I don't need you're money you are just the janitor my buffoon has more money that you" hey, I'm getting tired off his attitude

"No you're stupid buffoon doesn't have near what I do, my daughter can spin straw into gold" ha, in you're face.

"Hey, I'm offended now, I now I'm just a buffoon but hey I'm shirtless" gibby the buffoon is so cool.

"That is an art which pleases me well, I mean your daughter's one, not my shirtless buffoon, if your daughter is as clever as you say, bring her to-morrow to my palace, and I will put her to the test"

"Fine, it's on you're highness" and I went looking for Sam, she'll have to came up with something if she wants' to keep her head.

* * *

**Sam's point of view**

I was home reading the last book off wresting that I could find when my dad broke in.

"Hey, Sammy whammy, I'm home" when ever he calls me whammy I know he's done something stupid

"How was it with king Fredbutt dad?" I knew it went wrong, but I just had to ask him.

"Well, he has this really funny buffoon"

"Don't play dumb dad"

"And I told the king that well, you can spin straw into gold"

"What?" is he kidding me?

"And you have to go to the palace right now to bread him gold" I'm not going.

"I hate the king, why should I go?"

"Don't fight it sweetie" he grabbed me like a cavern girl and put me on the donkey while I was screaming for help, but oh surprise! nobody actually cared.

* * *

Great, my dad brought me to the king of poop and left me alone with him.

"Is it true that you can spin straw in to gold?" I hate his voice

"Yeah, I can do it" if I deny it he would chop my head off

"Well, then follow me" he took me in to a room which was quite full of straw and he gave me a spinning-wheel and a reel.

"You think that I'm going to spin all this straw in gold?" is he stupid.

"Well, please would you do it?" he's such a girl.

"No, I don't need this, why should I do what you dork tell me to do?"

"Because I'm the king and you're just the janitor's daughter, I should just kill you now because off the way that you're talking to me" I'm so scared…

"Yeah, yeah, just go I'll spin the straw" stupid ass.

**If you like you can read rumplestilsking story, if you don't want spoilers then don't.**


	2. nevel

**chapter two, if you're wondering nevel is rumplestilskin, i know i'm wierd for making this story, but it's just so fun for me to write it so enjoy it, and have a seens of humor :D**

Great… now what the hell I'm going to do, I can't straw anything in to gold; this is such a stupid situation…

Out of the sudden a midget came inside from the window…**(the 'midget' is nevel if you're wondering)**

"What is it with you midgets, always coming out of the sudden?" this midget didn't seem as cool as nugget… hahaha nugget.

"I'm not a midget, I'm an elf, or something like that, now I think you need some help with this straw" this midget is really bothering me.

"Yeah, I have to spin it in to gold, but as you can see I can't" might be he can

"Well, I'll do it but you have to give me something in reward, like you're ring" I'm not giving him my ring

"Well… what if I give you the privilege off living and you just straw this in to gold" threatening always worked.

"Ok, but I'm only doing this because I'm afraid of you" great, now I can sleep…

* * *

It's already morning and the midget is gone, all the room is filled with gold, great because I want to keep my head, now back to sleep…

"Wake up janitor's daughter, I'm you're king and I command you to" great, the king of dorks has arrived.

"What do you want, I already spin all this in to gold, now would you just leave me alone?" that greedy butt

"no, now I'm goanna get you to a bigger room, and you're going to have to spin all the straw in to gold, just like you did it in here" he thinks I'm he's monkey or something.

"I'm not you're monkey" I grabbed his scepter, and I started to hit him repeatedly with it.

"Stop hitting me" king Fredbutt grabbed the scepter from my hands…

"You're feisty, good I like them feisty" told you King Freddie is the king of butt

* * *

He locked me inside another room bigger than the last one, what I am supposed to do now?, the midget is not here and I don't know how to spin straw in to gold…

Again, out of the sudden the midget was breathing heavily on my back, so I punched him on the face…

"Hey, you didn't have to do that you know you can rue because off what you just did, you beast" this little midget is so pretentious.

"What ever midget, now would you please spin the straw in to gold?" yeah I know I said please.

"I'll do it but have to give me something in exchange, and I won't take life this time"

"What if I give you you're teeth?"

"No! Give me something like you're ring" it's a fantasy one so I don't really care.

"Fine you can have it" and I feel asleep while the midget sang songs all night while spinning straw.

* * *

"Wake up, blond woman, you have more work to do!" great Fredwart again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know you want me to spin more straw this time I know where the biggest room is so I don't need you to walk me there, get it pal?"

"You might become my wife you know, if you straw all off this in to gold, I'm going to marry you" did I mentioned I used to have a little crush on the king…

"Yeah, that would be ok"

* * *

I was on the room filled with straw, and I mean I could barely walk so I started calling for my little friend "midge, come here! I got more straw for you"

"Fine, but you have to give me you're son with the king" wow that was freaky

"Are you a stalker?"

"Sort off, I just want you're son and you can marry you're dream men" fine, I didn't wanted kids anyway.

"Ok, you can have my son"

* * *

The king and I got married the next morning, my father was crying really loud on the ceremony, and we had a meat cake, pretty much the dream wedding…

**awwww....... seddie, i'm so glad they finally got married, belive me you would want to know who's going to be sam's baby, just a little clue is starts with B and it ends with aby spencer :D**


	3. The end!

**A tear rolls down my eyes! My baby is ****finally going to end. Well you know**

**A\N ARE IN BOLD!!**

**The song doesn't belongs to me, but I do own icarly… hahaha couldn't keep a straight face on that one.**

**Sam POV**

"king" Fredward and I lived a happy life until we got a nice looking baby that looked just like my father **(don't know if you have seen baby Spencer on the icarly sketches but yeah, he's fun)** he made our life even happier, well nevel went to I don't know recall his promise or whatever and then… I told him "he's my baby and I won't give it to you"

He went all psycho and told me "if you guess my name you can keep it, but if you don't I'll steal it anyway"

"Fine, your name is dorkishyliwayreferie" I tried to guess.

"No it isn't, you only have 34 shots so be precise" oh yeah

"rumplestilskyn" I said.

"That's so cliché, that's not my name" let me guess, they call him Stacy, Jane but that's not his name.

"Honey" I called for Freddie to come and give me a hand.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Do you know any stupid names an elf could have?" my baby started to cry for salsa…

"I'm not an elf you tomboy" stupid gay elf, I rolled my eyes.

"Look just give me a day to come up with 32 stupid names that you could have, would you?" I questioned.

"Fine, I'll come tomorrow… but I'll be watching you" when is he not watching? That pervert.

He got out the window and I came up with a plan.

"CARLY!" I yelled to my best friend, who was also a shining armor wannabe; unfortunately women weren't aloud to wear armors so we had to pretend she could be armor, even tough she wasn't.

"What do you want queen?" she came to the room running in an armor.

"Go find out an elf's name, be back by noon" I went to feed salsa to my baby.

"Baby Spencer likes salsa" my baby already could talk! **(pfft hahahaha i just didn't remember how it was to write this, it's just so fun for me!)**

* * *

Carly was on the woods, sweating because of her heavy armor.

**Carly's POV**

Great, now I have to go find out the name of a stupid elf named I don't know how, I heard someone singing on the trees, it was some gay elf, might be he was the elf Sam was talking about, he was singing **(if you've heard the thing things song that's not my name, then look it up, you'll get the joke ;D)**

"Five letter word just to get me along

It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and I  
I keep stalling, keeping me together  
People around gotta find something to say now

Holding back, everyday the same  
Don't wanna be a loner  
Listen to me, oh no  
I never say anything at all  
But with nothing to consider they forget my name  
(ame, ame, ame)

They call me 'hell'  
They call me 'Stacey'  
They call me 'her'  
They call me 'Jane'  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name…."

He stopped singing and he started to dance, I think my ears and eyes are going to start to bleed… well he stopped and the he said.

"My name's nevel and nobody knows it" with the song same rhythm.

I returned to the castle and informed the misses with this new information.

"Sam, the elf name is nevel" I yelled and then went to bed; this was a really weird day.

"Stupid name, it suits him" she was right, it sounded gay.

**Sam's POV**

The midget came back the next day…

"So what's my name?" he smirked.

"GIBBY!" I yelled, for gibby to come.

"My name isn't gibby"

"I wasn't talking to you"

Gibby came rushing in, when he arrived he started to juggle some oranges.

"Keep me entertained" I told him.

"What ever you say your majesty" he kept juggling the oranges, no surprise, shirtless, yuck.

"Your name is nevel, now go away and be gay somewhere else" I dismissed him.

"You'll rue someday Samantha, someday…" he banished, it almost looked as if the earth have swallowed him.

**Roll the credits Steve****n! **

**Well that was rumplestilskin, a really old story about the daughter of a milliner that marries the king, well if you're like WTF? What do I care about this kind of crap, well then just go away nobody said "would you read this?" and go troll somewhere else you stupid flamer, go flame your underwear. **

**but anyway, hope you at least laughed once on the story because I'm sure I did, just hope you looked at it in a really cool way because even tough this is so dorkish, it made ma laugh a lot! **

**Well have a nice life! And another story is completed…**


End file.
